Why Is the Sky Blue?
by The Girl With the Angel Wings
Summary: Why is the sky blue?" "I don't know." "Ne, but shouldn't you know?" "Why do you want to know?" "So I could capture that color and keep it to my heart forever." A SasuSaku little one-shot.


**All because I asked my boyfriend why the sky was blue in science.**

* * *

"....Why is the sky blue?" A small, childish voice asked. Her five-year-old green eyes sat upon the little boy's face in who she directed the question to. The boy's black eyes rolled her way and he murmured, "I don't know." The little girl pouted.

"Ne, but shouldn't you know?" she prodded, a cute little pout on her lips. The boy sighed.

"Why do you want to know?" He countered, directing her question away from him.

She smiled. "Because the sky is the prettiest blue I have ever seen, and I want to know how to capture that color, and hold it to my heart forever." The boy blinked.

"Oh." He raised his eyes to the sky once again and now wondered why the sky was blue.

* * *

"Why does the sky cry?" A seven-year-old girl said. Her pink hair was held back two _just-that-perfect-sky-blue_ hairties and she held a small pink slug to her chest, watching the rain fall outside. The boy's black hair swivled around to reveal his face and he murmured, "I don't know."

"You always say that!" She exclaimed, bouncing over to him. He smirke.

"I do. But, why do you want to know?" She smiled.

"So then I could tell my mommy exactly why the sky cries. She asked me this question yesterday." The boy rolled his eyes and peered out the window, now wondering why the sky cries.

* * *

"I'm leaving," the sixteen-year-old girl said, her eyes watery. He could here the thunder in the background.

"Why?" His eyes were pain-filled.

"Mom and Daddy got a divorce." He noted how she said 'Daddy'.

"You're going with him." It wasn't a question. Just fact.

"Yeah," she murmured. A small drop fell on the ground between them and she smiled.

"Why does the sky cry?" Sasuke smirked, coming up with the same answer.

"I don't know." She looked at him and tackled him into a hug. His arms cinced around her small waist as he held her close. She pulled back and Sasuke felt the tears. Sakura was never the prettiest girl or the most popular. She was always the smartest, and she did well in sports. But Sasuke couldn't help but think that if he could have her now and forever, at this moment, he wouldn't let the offer pass.

"When will you be back?" Her eyes fell sad.

"After Med-school." He looked at her.

"Then I'll be right here, waiting for my best-friend to come back home." She smiled and said to him, "And I'll be fighting my way back to you, _my _best-friend, through the wretched homework and projects." He cracked a smile, just for her, and hugged her one last time, wondering how long till he could get his cherry-blossom back. A car honked, and Sakura pulled gently away. She took a small envolope out of her back pocket.

"Open this," she began, "In one week. But do not call. I'll see you in some odd years." She pecked him on the cheek and ran to the car, her skinny jeans and Sasuke's freshman Konoha green Basketball jersey soaked. She waved from the car, her eyes watching him until they turned the corner.

* * *

Eight years later.....

Sasuke walked through the streets of Konoha, his now twenty-four-year-old body weaving easily through the crowds. The sunlight caught on a small pendant around his neck, and if you looked close enough, you could see it was a small cherry blossom carved into a dog tag. His jeans and plain dark blue T-shirt made him blend in, but everyone still knew him as the head of Uchiha Corp., the biggest business in Konoha. As he was walking, he didn't pay attention to the the other person coming straight at him. He was two busy looking at the sky and wondering about the girl who had the color as her favorite.

"OOF!" He caught the lithle body pressed against him, and looked down, noting light pink hair. _Wait, _he thought, _Pink? _The girl pulled away, opening her mouth to apologize, her green eyes casting upon him. The words died on her tongue as a new one was born.

"Sasuke?" He blinked.

"Sakura?" She smiled and tackled him. He grabbed her out of reflex, but soon found his arms tightening of his own will. She was laughing and crying, and soon, a sun-shower came. They looked up, and then looked at each other.

"Why is the sky blue?" She asked him, her eyes softening.

"It's your favorite color," he murmured.

"Why does the sky cry?" She questioned, tears slipping down her face.

"Because you do." And she kissed him, because she knew that this wasn't just luck.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**It was fate.**

* * *

I hope you like it.


End file.
